the_official_sonic_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic The Hedgehog:The New Adventures
Sonic The Hedgehog: The New Adventures '''is a comic series created by the Wiki creator, ChrisWalters. The main premise is that Sonic and his friends have many unexpected journeys that will either have them face "a God of Destruction" or traveling to a completely different dimension that turns them into "Horses". Many of these plots are based off of Atomic Lance's many RP stories or they take elements from the stories and make them into a completely different plot, sometimes a completely original story all-together! The series has 10 issues in total and can be viewed on ChrisWalters's DeviantART Page, go find it yourself... '''Issue Titles Issue 1- "An Old enemy Returns" Issue 2- "The Battle continues" Issue 3- "Dimensional Disharmony" Issue 4- "Dimensional Disharmony part 2" Issue 5- "Eggman Victorious" Part 1 Issue 6- "The Fight to Freedom" Eggman Victorious Part 2 Issue 7- "Worlds Collide" Issue 8- "Back to School..." Issue 9- "From Humble Beginnings" Issue 10- "The Grand Finale" Issue 1 Issue 1- "An Old Enemy Returns" "The first issue that spawned the 10 issue mayhem! As the name implies, the first issue has Sonic re-unite with an old enemy has fought before with his friends, but who or what is the enemy in question, that my dear friend is a mystery you'll have to find out on your own" '' With that cheesy tagline out of the way, on to the real story! '(Warning: SPOILERS!!!!! ALSO, CONFUSION IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE REAL SOURCE MATERIAL USED IN THE COMIC!!) ''' The Issue opens up with a flashback of Nazo and Shadic in that dark void from ''Nazo Unleashed ''with Shadic about to blast him into oblivion, but as we all know: Nazo had turned himself into a ring where Robotnik soon found it. This is where the issue turns into an Archie Sonic/''The Return of Nazo ''hybrid. Sonic finds Eggman snooPING AS usual with Eggman trying to act natural and after a short conversation: they both head on their merry ways. Now we are on present-day and Eggman is analyzing the Nazo ring (like in returnofNazo!) The system overloads on power and the container explodes with Nazo emerging. he opening is similar to The return of Nazo's, so go watch that if you want the opening explained. Now things get different as we find out heroes at a pool in New Mobotropolis?!?! Yup, the issues take the one key element from Archie and uses it for Sonic's main home. read every issue and you'll find New Mobotropolis in everyone!( except issues 5 and 6). Sonic and the others are just relaxing at the pool for a break as Eggman has not been attacking for quite awhile, but Tails has his doubts as he thinks Eggman might strike at any moment, but Sonic is like "Hey dude, chill, and enjoy this vacation". Meanwhile, we see Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald as he should when he sees a mysterious flying object heading toward him which is Cyber Nazo. Nazo pounds his way through the resting place of the emerald: which causes the emerald to fall to the ground and Angel Island is falling once again. Sonic and the others notice that The Island is falling and they gear up to fly out to the island as they figure Fatty is up to his old tricks, but that stage doesn't last long as Tails tells Sonic that a familiar looking face is lading right in front of them. Sonic is both Shocked and Confused that Nazo has returned for vengance and more powerful than before. Nazo decides that he'll have a little fun with the hedgehog by tormenting him and proceeds to fire his red energy beam at Tails, Sonic sheild his best friend from the blast but Sonic gets blown away into the wall of New Mobotropolis. Sonic is minorly injured at this point and Nazo tells him that they won't be able to stop him now. Sonic now pulls out the other 2 emeralds(as well as the ones Nazo had) like how he did in Sonic Unleashed to turn into Super Sonic. Nazo sees this as his opportunity to take the emeralds for himself, but Shadow intervenes by punting Nazo away and Shadow joins Sonic in transforming into their Super-states. They succeed in transforming, but Nazo is not intimidated at all, Tails even says that he doubt that Sonic will be able to defeat him in his Super form. Sonic says that he can handle it and proceeds to go on with the fight. Nazo starts to make it rain for more ambiance in the fight, and Sonic tries to pull a fast one on him but Nazo blasts him into the Lake of Rings and freezes it so Sonic won't be able to escape. Debbie the fox-wolf ran toward the lake. "Nazo, what's going on? are you ok? I came as fast as I could... you're not mad at me, are you?"